


Just Like The Snow When the Ray of Sun is Felt

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you not want to spend the day with me?  I can have Lewis do his very best to get you back to your apartment."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like The Snow When the Ray of Sun is Felt

CJ felt the little nibbles on her shoulder and squirmed in her sleep. In her dream, it was a mosquito so she swatted it away and went on with what she was doing. It came back after a few moments, followed by a warm hand kneading her breast. She moaned, feeling herself being wrenched from her dream world. CJ gripped the sheet in hopes of staying there but it was no use. Her eyes opened slowly.

“Good morning.” she mumbled. “What time is it?”

“Eight fifteen.”

“Eight fifteen! Jesus! Why didn’t the alarm go off? What about the wake up call?” she pushed him away from her. “How could you let me sleep so late? I am going to be off my game all day and it is entirely your fault Leo McGarry.”

CJ threw back the covers but never made it out of bed. Leo pulled her in and held her body to his.

“Leo, seriously, we do not have time for this.” She said through clenched teeth.

“Stop talking and listen. Are you listening?”

“Yes.”

“There is no work today.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I know its Friday but there is plenty to do even if Congress is not in session. This is our chance to plan the A game for 2000.”

“The Nor’easter hit us hard.” Leo replied.

“What?”

“That storm that was blanketing the East Coast.”

It had started to snow yesterday in the late afternoon. The Weather Channel predicted a certain path could lead to about 30 hours of precipitation and over two feet of snow in the Capital. However, when the staffers left work last night there were hardly six inches on the ground; no one was worried.

“We got about 15 inches of snow last night.” Leo said.

“What! Let me see.”

CJ went to the closed curtains and peeked out. She was naked as a newborn so she didn’t open it too much. Sure enough, the nation’s capital was blanketed in snow. It was still snowing and blowing everywhere...CJ could hardly see the top of the Capitol Building.

“Wow, its beautiful.” She whispered.

“You're beautiful. Come back to bed baby; there’s no work today.”

“Did they shut down Reagan and Dulles?” CJ asked, sliding back into the warmth of the bed.

Leo’s body, also naked, was warm against hers.

“Yeah, I got the call this morning around three a.m.”

“It is lucky that Congress won't be back in session for a week. That would have been a serious disaster.” She reached over to the nightstand for the remote. “We should turn on CNN and see...”

Leo pulled her arm back, looping it around his waist.

“I know you don’t expect to hear this but there will be no CNN. Not this morning. Its snowing, we know it, and that is the big story.”

“And the President? Did you talk to him?”

“Claudia Jean, stop.” He put his fingers on her lips. “Do you not want to spend the day with me? I can have Lewis do his very best to get you back to your apartment.”

“No, this is fantastic.”

She pulled him close to her, loving the feeling of his body on hers. God, it had been six whirlwind months but CJ was in love. They had said the big words just recently and it had been heavenly. It was still a dangerous relationship...the press had no idea about the romance. To them Leo McGarry was the recently divorced White House Chief of Staff and CJ Cregg was the available, attractive Press Secretary. Why would a woman like her give a guy like him the time of day anyway?

Leo wondered the same thing. He was extremely skeptical of the early attention he received from her. Many attractive younger women had daddy complexes. They had been chummy all through the campaign; CJ seemed to be the only person other than Jed who really saw through his armor. He could not believe that she might actually have feelings for him. Lying in a large bed in the penthouse suite of a five-star hotel stroking her naked back and he still could not believe it.

“I have you to myself all day.” She said, capturing his earlobe between her teeth. “What's a girl to do?”

Leo groaned, sliding his hand down to caress her buttocks, across to her hip and then squeezing her thigh.

“You tell me baby.”

She laughed. He loved the sound of her laugh. Her hand ran across his stomach and Leo sighed, pulling her closer. She could feel his desire for her and CJ was turned on. He always turned her on. No one could understand the difficulty walking down the halls daily and not grabbing him and kissing him. The way he looked in his expensive suits, so confident and sexy. The little grins she could pull out of him, or even better the full smile...that was a rare jewel. The five minutes of alone time they got, holding hands or each other behind someone’s closed door.

CJ rolled over on her back, opening her legs for him. His body was comfortable on top of hers.

“What do you want baby?” he asked.

“You.”

He kissed her mouth softly, deepening it as her tongue fought his for control. CJ gripped his back, moaning against him. Leo slid inside her and she adjusted to him.

“You alright?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

Kissing her again, he moved inside her. He was gentle and CJ bucked her hips hoping he would go deeper.

“Harder.” She breathed.

“I like it this way.”

CJ pouted but Leo quieted her with a kiss. She pulled him tighter to her, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

“Leo.” Her voice was muffled.

He moved faster, pushing her thighs further apart.

“Yes! Oh God Leo, yes!”

“Claudia Jean! Oh baby, it is so good! Tell me it’s good!”

“It’s good!” she exclaimed.

“Tell me baby! You like it when I fuck you!”

“Oh God! I love you! I love you!”

She came, crying his name. Leo was right on her heels, groaning with his release. His body rested on hers as he caught his breath. Damn if that woman didn’t wear him out in the worse way.

“I'm hungry.” CJ said.

Leo kissed her and she smiled.

“You got quite a workout there.”

He pulled out and rested on the bed. CJ turned on her side, stroking his chest. She leaned to kiss it. They did not say anything for a while and that suited the couple just fine. They spent all day talking; the silences between them were welcome and beautiful. Then a cell phone rang. CJ picked it up, flipping it open.

“Hey there.”

“Snow day huh?” Toby asked. “Can you believe it?”

“Not really, though I will take it. A foot of snow and it is not done yet. It looked like the storm switched paths and really slammed us.”

She watched Leo get out of bed and walk naked to the bathroom. She could not help but sigh. She loved his body.

“They say it may not be cleared by the beginning of the week. Especially if it continues to snow well into Saturday, which they are predicting.” Toby went on. “This is truly insane.”

“Toby, you're a New Yorker, I know you’ve seen snow before. We could all use the time off anyway. A little forced vacation never hurt a soul...ask the Japanese.”

“I'm working on the comments for the Turkish State Dinner.”

“Please, I implore you to goof off today. Go build a snowman or something. Make a snow angel.”

“What are you going to do?” he asked.

“I'm at the Watergate.”

“Hmm.”

Leo got back into bed and CJ rested in his arms. She mouthed it was Toby after they shared a brief kiss she hoped he didn’t hear.

“Is he in the room?” Toby asked.

“Yes.”

“Are you in the bed with him?”

“Toby, stop. Look, just promise me you'll relax a bit today.”

“I have work to do; we cannot all live in luxury at five-star hotels. I’ll talk to you later.”

He hung up without saying goodbye. CJ sucked her teeth and flipped the phone off. Leo looked at her with sympathetic hazel eyes. He knew the relationship between her and her best friend had been strained at best since she told him that she was seeing the Chief of Staff. Leo could not figure if Toby would hate and make trouble for any man in CJ’s life, or if it was him in particular that ruffled the Communications Director’s feathers. He caressed CJ’s face.

"All I want on your mind right now is breakfast."

***

They surrendered to CNN early in the afternoon; had to see what was happening in the world. Relaxing on the couch in as little as possible...Leo wore pajamas pants and a Hanes tee shirt, CJ just one of his dress shirts. She was kissing his neck as he listened to information on the Nor’easter.

“You're going to leave a mark baby.” Leo said, squirming a bit.

“Good, it will let everyone know you are mine. Especially some of those female interns that admire you so much.”

“Claudia Jean, no one admires me.”

“Shh, you are breaking my concentration.”

“Baby, I...”

“Leo, shut up.”

“Yes ma'am.”

CJ went back to her work and Leo went back to the television. His hand slid up her shirt and rubbed her naked back. There were no words for how sexy CJ's back was. She had some freckles that drove him insane.

“Turn off the TV Leopold. They are just repeating the same things now.”

He did not argue, doing it and putting the remote on the coffee table. CJ straddled his thighs and unbuttoned her shirt.

“I gotta tell you baby, this trumps CNN by a mile.”

“Mmm hmm, I thought so.”

She palmed him on top of his pajama pants and Leo sighed. He pushed into her hand and CJ smiled. She leaned over, kissing his mouth passionately. Leo ran his fingers through her hair. She pulled them halfway down and blew on his semi-erect cock.

“Oh baby, baby come on.”

“What?”

“You know what.”

“I don’t, really.” She stroked up the entire length of him and Leo groaned.

“CJ, oh God, baby put it in your mouth.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely...”

CJ went down on him and Leo let go of all the tension. She was an expert, a magician when it came to this kind of sex. He never once asked her for it, OK he did not ask her initially. All that CJ did for him she did willingly and with love. He could not ask for a better woman in his life and was so scared of screwing it all up and losing her that he got sick sometimes just thinking about it.

“Oh CJ. Don’t stop.”

She shook her head that she wouldn’t and he came a few minutes later, rubbing her back. She cuddled in his embrace after a long kiss and they listened to the quiet.

“This has been the loveliest day off. To think I wanted to go home last night. I'm so glad I'm here with you.” She said.

“Me too. I love you CJ.”

“Mmm.” She squeezed him tighter. “Say that again please, it has a nice ring to it.”

“I think I have to use it sparingly; I don’t want to spoil you.”

“Leo!” she sat up, looking at him with hard blue eyes.

He drew her body back to his, laughing a bit.

“I love you Claudia Jean Cregg. Were you worried that I didn’t?”

“No.” her tone betrayed her true answer.

“I know there is going to be a time, probably soon, where we don't get to spend time with each other and we may butt heads on so many political things, but I love you. I really do. You want to have lunch now and then take a bit of R & R?”

“Aren't you going to read briefing books, make phone calls, and be sure the world is spinning on its axis first?”

“I will do all of that later...I have all day. I already have Sam talking with the National Weather Service, and Josh is working on our game plan for the new year. I even spoke to the President while you were in the shower. It seems as if the First Lady is insisting that he completely have the day off also. What I ought to be paying attention to is right in front of me, thank you very much.”

CJ smiled, she did not often get to be the center of Leo’s attention.

“I love snow days.” She said.

“Me too baby.”

***


End file.
